


Close

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando and Luke see each other in a new light.





	Close

The celebration on Endor carried on into the early hours of the morning. Luke sat alone on a long wooden bench in the cool air of the night, looking up at the stars. The adrenaline had worn off and he felt ready for a deep, dreamless sleep. He wanted to relax, to not think of anything for awhile. Luke allowed the happy sounds from the party below him to flow over him, he couldn’t make out any conversation in particular - just the general hum of people enjoying themselves. 

A gentle tap on his shoulder startled him, “Don’t tell me I managed to sneak up on the great Jedi Master Skywalker?” Lando joked as he sat down next to Luke. 

“Yeah, well, I’m wiped.” 

”I’m not surprised, it must be pretty damn exhausting being a hero.”

Luke scrunched his nose and shook his head slightly. “I’m no hero, I was just doing what’s right. Besides, you performed your fair share of heroics too.”

”Can’t quite believe I ended up part of the Rebellion. Not bad for a former scoundrel.” 

Luke turned his head slightly to look at Lando in the moonlight. “People change.” 

“True. If you’d told me ten years ago that Han and I would be caught up in this, I would have laughed in your face. Or invited you to a card game.”

Luke snorted. They lapsed back into silence, the party noises had faded slightly and the sounds of the forest around them seemed louder. 

The temperature had dropped and it was definitely cold now. Luke shivered and noticed just how close he was sitting to Lando, their shoulders resting against one another. He could feel Lando’s warmth and realised that it was pleasant being so close to him. In fact, more than pleasant. He suddenly felt a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach. 

“You cold?” Lando said, already unbuckling his cape before Luke had time to answer. It was a large, thick cape and Lando was able to easily drape it around both of their shoulders. All at once, Luke was enveloped by Lando’s scent - a clean, fresh smell like the crisp scent of the trees around them. In that moment, he suddenly realised that his feelings for Lando were something more than friendship, that he wanted to be close to Lando in a way he’d never felt before. But he had little experience with such matters and he felt unsure what he should do with these new feelings.

”Luke?” Lando whispered, disturbing Luke’s thoughts. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you alright?” He’d tilted his head and was staring at Luke intently. “I can’t imagine what it’s been like going through all of this.” 

Luke shrugged, ducking his head slightly. “I feel at peace with everything, like a weight has been lifted off me. I...know that probably sounds strange considering the terrible things Vader did. But when I was with him at the end, he was just a broken man and I finally got to look in my father’s eyes and see him for who he used to be.”  

It was an odd feeling, talking about his father but Lando looked at him kindly and made Luke feel less awkward, more able to unburden himself.

”Hey, there’s no love lost between me and the Empire but, Luke, I don’t think it’s strange. I’m glad you got to see him, really see him, even if it was only briefly.” 

A bloom of warmth spread across Luke’s chest, it was good to be understood. He didn’t say anything else, content to listen to the forest sounds. 

Brown eyes met blue. The air seemed thick around them, they both became strongly aware of each other’s presence. They kept looking into each other’s eyes, the sounds around them fading away, moving closer and closer until their lips touched slowly. It was a soft, tender kiss which tentatively became more confident, more passionate. Lando slid his arm around Luke’s waist, a movement which Luke mirrored enthusiastically. 

They pulled away from each other, neither able to stop smiling. 

“I’ve...uh..been wanting to do that for a while.” 

Luke was pleasantly surprised, “Really?” 

Lando laughed softly at Luke’s raised eyebrows, “Yeah, I was waiting for the right moment.” He waved his hand gently, “This seemed appropriately romantic.”

Luke glanced out at the gently swaying trees beneath the twinkling stars, it was indeed romantic. He found himself lost for words so he just did what felt natural - he leaned in and kissed Lando again. Their hands gently intertwined. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had them sitting in the moonlight but Endor is a moon, so do moons have moons? 
> 
> ——
> 
> I’m a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
